El Retorno del Guerrero
by Lulu Bunni
Summary: Para salvar a su pueblo, la reina Relena deberá buscar amparo del hombre con el que fue casada en la infancia. Heero Yuy-Lowe, Príncipe, caballero orgulloso y atormentado. Sólo debe fidelidad a la Hermandad de la Espada y no desea vínculos con su noble herencia. ¿Cómo podrá Relena convencerlo de que la acompañe, o al menos, le de un heredero?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Gundam Wing pertenece a Sunrise, Bandai. _

_Aclaro que la historia aquí expuesta es una __**adaptación**__ de la obra "El retorno del Guerrero" de la __**autora Kinley McGregor**__._

_Que lo disfruten._

* * *

><p><span><strong>EL RETORNO DEL GUERRERO<strong>

**Summary:**

**Para salvar a su pueblo, la reina Relena deberá buscar amparo del hombre con el que fue casada en la infancia. Heero Yuy-Lowe, Príncipe, caballero orgulloso y atormentado. Sólo debe fidelidad a la Hermandad de la Espada y no desea vínculos con su noble herencia. ¿Cómo podrá Relena convencerlo de que la acompañe, o al menos, le de un heredero?**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Argumento<strong>**:**

Consagrada por entero a su pueblo y a su patria la indomable reina Relena no está dispuesta a consentir que un mercenario le arrebate su corona. Sin embargo, la única manera que tiene de proteger lo que es suyo es buscar el amparo del hombre con el que fue casada en la infancia.

Heero Yuy-Lowe. un caballero orgulloso y atormentado. Sólo debe fidelidad a la misteriosa Hermandad de la Espada y no tiene ningún deseo de reinar sobre nada ni nadie excepto sobre sí mismo. Pero ¿qué hacer con la misteriosa extranjera que ha penetrado en sus aposentos con la finalidad declarada de seducirle primero y rogarle después que la acompañe como paladín a su reino … o que al menos la haga concebir un heredero?

Aunque no puede abandonarla a su suerte ante los enemigos que la acechan, Heero no osa sucumbir a los deseos de su cuerpo. Sin embargo ¿Cómo rechazar una pasión que es justamente suya y el éxtasis que le espera en los besos de Relena?

* * *

><p><span><strong>PRÓLOGO<strong>

_**Reino de Cinq  
><strong>__**Un pequeño reino fronterizo con Bizancio**_

– ¿Y bien? – preguntó la Reina Relena, con ner viosa ansiedad, mientras su consejero más ex perimentado se acercaba a su trono.

Pagan había sido el hombre de confianza de su padre. Tenía casi sesenta años, pero todavía conservaba la agudeza de un hombre en plena madurez. Su cabello, en otros tiempos rubio, estaba ahora lleno de canas y su bigote era más blanco que las murallas de piedra que rodeaban la capital, Garzi.

Desde la muerte de su padre hacía dos años, Relena ha bía recurrido a Pagan para todo. Era la única persona en la que podía confiar, lo cual no resultaba sorprendente, puesto que su primera lección como reina había sido que su corte es taba infestada de espías y traidores. La mayoría pensaban que una mujer no debía estar al frente de aquel pequeño reino.

Pero Relena tenía una opinión diferente. Ella era el úni co descendiente vivo de su padre, y se resistía a que alguien ajeno a su linaje ocupara aquel trono real, en manos de su familia desde hacía muchos siglos.

Amaba a su patria. Nadie destruiría su preciado Reino de Cinq. Para ello ten drían que matarla.

Pagan movió la cabeza, suspirando con preocupación.

– No, mi reina. El regente de Elgedera no va a permitirle divorciarse de su príncipe. Para ellos, están casados, y si trata de desha cer la unión de los dos tronos mediante el divorcio o la anu lación le amenazarán con el castigo de la Iglesia. Después de todo, ya se sienten dueños de su reino. De he cho, Dekim cree que lo mejor es que permanezca bajo su custodia por asegurar su bienestar y poder protege rla... como su reina –

Relena frunció los labios y apretó los puños con un gesto de frustración.

Pagan miró por encima del hombro a los dos guardias que flanqueaban la puerta, antes de acercarse más al tro no para susurrarle al oído.

Duo, el juglar de la reina, de pie junto al trono, se acercó a ellos y ladeó la cabeza para no perderse ni una palabra. El anciano consejero lo miró amenazadoramente.

Duo se cruzó de brazos, devolviéndole la torva mira da. Esbelto y de mediana estatura, el juglar tenía pelo casta ño claro, usaba un flequillo y llevaba una larga trenza bien cuidada. Su aspecto era agradable y su rostro bastante agraciado, pero eran sus amables ojos azules los que habían hecho que ella se encariñase con él.

– Habla sin miedo – ordenó la reina a su conseje ro. – Confío en Duo –

– Pero es un idiota, mi reina –

Duo esbozó una sonrisa.

– Medio idiota o idiota del todo, quizás, pero tengo el suficien te tino como para saber mantenerme callado. Así que habla, buen consejero, y deja que sea la reina quien juzgue cuál de nosotros dos es el más tonto –

Relena apretó la boca, tratando de evitar la sonrisa que asomaba a sus labios.

Duo era dos años menor que ella. De más jóvenes, él sufrió una grave caída desde las murallas, con graves lesiones. Era tan solo un muchachito largirucho y desgarbado y ella lo había cuidado. Una vez que se recuperó, en agradecimiento, le juró fidelidad y permaneció con ella desde entonces. Dado su status de princesa, no le habría sido permitido tal cosa, de modo que Relena se las arregló y habían ocultado a todos su íntegro estado de salud, aparentando en cambio como un necio muchacho. Para su suerte, él sabía tocar el laúd, de modo que finalmente lo acomodó como su juglar.

A la vista de todos, incluido su padre, Duo no era más que un torpe artista. Para Relena, era su confidente, su único amigo. A diferencia de ella, los demás no valoraban la amistad y los servicios que le prestaba el buen muchacho. A él poco le importaba lo que pensaran. Muy por el contrario, tenía una animosa personalidad y no desperdiciaba oportunidad para expresar sus comentarios intrépidos. Relena continuamente le advertía que un día podrían lastimarlo, pero a él le gustaba incordiarlos.

La reina posó su mano sobre el hombro de Duo para hacerle callar. Pagan no podía tolerar que se burla ran de él.

Con una desafiante mirada de advertencia, al fin, habló:

– El príncipe regente ha dicho que si Usted declara muer to al príncipe Heero, apoyaría su causa... por un precio –

Relena cerró los ojos y rechinó los dientes con furia.

El regente de Elgedera, Dekim Barton, había dejado suficientemente clara su posición en aquel asunto. Dekim la quería en el lecho de su hijo Treize, como su consorte, para asegurar su frágil pretensión al trono. Pero el infierno se congelaría antes de que ella claudicase y permitiera que aquellos desalmados gober naran a su pueblo.

¡Cómo deseaba poder dirigir una nación más gran de, y poseer los soldados suficientes que le permitieran re ducir al arrogante príncipe regente a poco más que a un mal recuerdo! Desgraciadamente, una guerra resultaría demasiado costosa para su reino. Ellos solos no podían hacer frente a los elgederianos y ninguno de sus otros aliados les prestaría ayuda porque, para ellos, se trataba de una dis puta familiar entre ella y el reino de su esposo.

Si tan solo su esposo regresara a reclamar su trono... pero las veces que había tratado de encontrarlo, los mensajeros ha bían sido asesinados. Ninguno de ellos había podido llegar hasta Heero y ella estaba cansada de enviar hombres a una muerte segura.

No, ya era hora de poner fin a este asunto de una vez por todas.

– Busca a Sylvia – le susurró a Pagan. Él la miró frunciendo el ceño.

– ¿Con qué objeto? –

– Tengo la intención de hacer un largo viaje y no puedo permitirme el lujo de que alguien sepa que no estoy aquí para velar por mi trono –

– Su prima la señorita Sylvia, no es Usted, alteza. Si alguien se en terara... –

– Sólo confío en ustedes para que cuiden tanto de ella como de mi corona hasta mi regreso. Haz que per manezca recluida en mis aposentos e informa a todos que estoy enferma –

Pagan se mostró aún más confundido ante aquellas órdenes.

– ¿Pero adónde irá, Alteza? –

– A buscar a mi esposo descarriado y traerlo de regreso a casa –

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 1<span>**

**Withernsea, Inglaterra**

Heero Yuy-Lowe se encontraba en el come dor de la única posada del pueblo, terminando su cena en solitario pero rodeado por el bullicio que hacían los demás huéspedes mientras comían y bebían. El interior estaba sumido en la penumbra; la única luz procedía de la chimenea, donde una corpulenta y robusta mujer asaba venado.

Llevaba allí cuatro días, esperando al Pagano y a Lochlan MacAllister para unir sus fuerzas según lo pla neado.

Todos estaban tras la pista del asesino de Lysander. Se decía que iba en esa dirección. Si estaba en la zona, Heero lo encontraría y le ha ría pagar por lo que les había quitado; y se sentiría aún más satisfecho si Lochlan lograba averiguar algo acerca de su hermano perdido. De todos modos, lo que más le impor taba era darle descanso al alma de Lysander. Había sido un buen hombre, y como miembro de la Hermandad, inesti mable. Su asesinato les había causado a todos un enorme pesar. Los miembros de la Hermandad no habían sobrevi vido al infierno para regresar a casa y ser asesinados úni camente por simple mezquindad.

Apuró su cerveza, dejó el dinero sobre la mesa y se levantó para dirigirse al cuarto donde se hospedaba. En mo mentos como ése casi no soportaba viajar solo. Sin em bargo, vivir en soledad había sido elección suya. Además, había pasado gran parte de su infancia aislado en la celda de un monasterio donde los monjes prohibían todo tipo de charla. Usaban las manos para comunicarse, nunca la voz: el silencio y la soledad no eran novedad para Heero.

Después de su estancia con los monjes, había pa sado otros seis años encarcelado por los sarracenos en una miserable celda de escasos seis metros. No tenía el me nor deseo de verse encadenado de nuevo, por nada ni por nadie.

Por primera vez en su vida era libre, y tenía inten ción de permanecer así. No le importaba que la soledad y el aislamiento fue ran el precio de su libertad. Era algo insignificante compa rado con la sangre y el sufrimiento que había tenido que soportar.

Llegó al final del pasillo y abrió la puerta, pero se de tuvo al ver una figura que lo esperaba dentro de la habitación. Era de escasa estatura y llevaba una larga capa de terciopelo negro, que no permitía distinguir sexo ni origen.

– Me parece que se ha equivocado de cuarto – formuló firme, creyendo que quizás se trataba de otro viajero.

La figura se volvió al escuchar la voz de Heero.

– Depende – contestó ella. La voz era suave y sen sual, y tenía un acento sutil que Heero no podía identi ficar. – ¿Es usted Heero Yuy-Lowe? –

Se puso tenso al oír la pregunta. Hacía poco que ha bía regresado de Hexham, donde abundaban los asesinos que los buscaban a él y a sus hermanos de armas. Y algunos de esos asesinos habían sido mujeres...

– ¿Quién lo busca? –

La mujer avanzó con osadía y tiró de la fina cadena de plata que colgaba del cuello de Heero, donde llevaba el em blema real de su madre desde que había nacido. Le dio la vuel ta, para ver en el anverso otro grabado del escudo de un rei no que él había visitado una sola vez, cuando era niño.

– Sí – afirmó ella, soltando la cadena y dejándola caer sobre la negra túnica monacal de Heero. – Te bus co a ti –

– ¿Quién eres? –

Las elegantes manos de la mujer surgieron de entre los pliegues oscuros de su capa para soltar el broche que la mantenía en su lugar. Antes de que Heero pudiera reac cionar, la capa se deslizó desde los hombros de la mujer hasta el suelo, con un ruido veloz y seco.

Heero sintió que se le aflojaba la mandíbula al ver que ni un retazo de tela adornaba la blanca y pura belleza de la mu jer. El cabello rubio y largo caía como una cascada sobre los hombros, dejando entrever los senos, y un triángulo castaño claro coronaba la unión de sus muslos.

Era hermosa y su cuerpo reaccionó salvajemente an te su atrevida desnudez.

– ¿Quién soy? – repitió ella con una sonrisa. – Soy tu esposa y vengo a reclamar lo que es mío, al menos por esta noche –

Él dio un paso atrás de inmediato.

– Pues tendrás que disculparme. Yo no tengo esposa –

Ella lo miró fijamente con sus azules y conmove dores ojos de largas y tupidas pestañas.

– Cómo desearía que eso fuese cierto, pero, desgra ciadamente, la tienes, y no tengo la menor intención de alejarme de tu lado –

Heero cerró la boca, que todavía permanecía abier ta por la sorpresa. Era obvio que aquella mujer no estaba en sus cabales. Recogió la capa del suelo y rápidamente, cubrió su cuerpo desnudo, aunque una parte de su ser le gri taba que era un estúpido al rechazarla.

¿Cuántas veces se encontraba un hombre a una mujer como aquélla ofreciéndosele de manera tan atre vida? Decididamente, no muchas.

– Milady, tu pa... –

– Relena Peacecraft – le interrumpió ella – ¿Me recuerdas ahora? –

Heero abrió sus labios para negarlo, pero antes de poder hacerlo, la imagen borrosa de una muchacha atra vesó su mente. Todo lo que recordaba de ella eran dos grandes ojos azul cián, inocentes como los de un cervatillo, que lo estu diaban con gran curiosidad. Entonces ella era tímida y callada, y no precisamente del tipo de mujer que se hu biese desnudado ante un completo desconocido.

Pero aquellos grandes ojos azules... Eran tan encantadores ahora como lo habían sido entonces. O quizás más.

– Por lo que veo, así es. – Su exótica voz lo atra vesó con fuerza. – Y yo también me acuerdo de ti –

Relena guardó silencio mientras el recuerdo del jo ven Heero la invadía. La primera vez que lo había vis to, había quedado fascinada por su hermoso aspecto.

El día de la boda, él había llegado a palacio con un traje de la más fina de las sedas, que flotaba en torno a su cuerpo como una oscura nube azul, resaltando sus profundos ojos. Con apenas siete años, ella lo había contemplado desde su ventana, intrigada por la belleza del niño de ocho años que iba a convertirse en su esposo.

Ahora se sentía cautivada por el hombre que se en contraba ante ella. Era alto, apuesto y musculoso, y tenía el aspecto de estar acostumbrado a dominar a quienes lo rodeaban. Era exactamente lo que ella buscaba. Un hom bre que consiguiera hacer frente al usurpador de su trono para que saliera de su reino con el rabo entre las piernas.

Además aparecía ante sus ojos mucho más amable de lo que había imaginado. Su desordenado cabello castaño caía sobre su frente. Sus ojos azules eran penetrantes e inteligentes. Poseía un semblante impresionante por su belleza viril, capaz de causar en cualquier mujer admi ración y deseo.

– Sólo fuimos prometidos en matrimonio – dijo él con una voz profunda y resonante, provocándole escalo fríos cada vez que hablaba.

– No, Heero, nos casamos ese día. Tengo los documentos que lo prueban –

– Tendrás que mostrármelos, entonces –

Ignorando su tono desafiante, Relena se ajustó la ca pa antes de dirigirse al rincón donde había dejado su es caso equipaje que contenía dos sencillos vestidos y oro suficiente para llevarla de regreso a casa. En el fondo es taba el saquito de cuero que guardaba la prueba que ne cesitaba.

Lo sacó y se lo entregó al incrédulo hombre que pa recía invadir toda la habitación con su regia presencia. Las cosas no estaban sucediendo como ella las había planeado. Duo le había asegurado que, en el instante en que ella se desnudara ante su esposo, él caería de rodillas, admira do, y consumaría su matrimonio de inmediato.

Pero al mirar a Heero, dudó de que hubiera al go en este mundo que pudiera obligar a un hombre con se mejante orgullo a postrarse de rodillas. Seguramente se requeriría algo más que la simple desnudez de una mujer.

Los ojos de Heero se entrecerraron mientras abría y leía aquel documento de su infancia que apenas podía recor dar. Había sido un cálido día de verano poco antes de la muer te de sus padres. Relena no le había dirigido la palabra mientras el padre la conducía al salón del trono para que los dos se pu dieran conocer antes de firmar el contrato matrimonial.

Ella le había mirado de reojo y después de sonro jarse había firmado el documento en el pergamino y había salido corriendo, ocultándose durante los dos días en que él había permanecido en su palacio.

Ahora, mientras leía las palabras en latín y la infan til caligrafía, su visión se oscureció peligrosamente. La rei na estaba en lo cierto. Aquello no era un compromiso, si no un contrato matrimonial en toda regla.

– Me engañaron – dijo molesto, aunque no fuese del todo cierto. Si cuando niño hubiese prestado más atención y lo hubiese leído detenidamente, habría podido negarse a firmarlo.

Incluso de niño, debería haber sabido que no podía confiar su futuro a otra persona. Nunca podía confiar en nadie.

En el rostro de Relena apareció una mezcla de tris teza y confusión, dándole a su semblante una sombría ex presión, que no le restó ni un ápice de su belleza.

– Comprendo – susurró. Luego habló con tono de demanda – Pero eso no cambia na da. Estamos legalmente casados y necesito que regreses conmigo para ser coronado rey –

Él movió la cabeza, negando.

– Haré que este contrato sea disuelto inmediata mente –

– No – protestó ella. – No lo harás –

Él frunció el ceño ante su insistencia en aquella cues tión imposible.

– ¿Estás loca, mujer? No tengo la menor intención de volver a Elgedera. Nunca –

Ella se enderezó, lanzándole una mirada de fuego mientras sus mejillas enrojecían de furia.

– Y yo no tengo la menor intención de concederte la libertad mientras necesite que seas mi esposo. To davía soy virgen, pero si llegases a salir de este recinto, encon traré al primer hombre que esté dispuesto y juraré por lo más sagrado que has sido el único hombre que he conoci do, y te arrastraré de regreso a casa, aunque sea encadenado –

Él se enfureció ante la amenaza. Su audacia no tenía límites.

– ¿Arriesgarías tu alma inmortal para conser varme a tu lado? –

– No, pero venderé mi alma al mismísimo diablo para mantener a mi pueblo libre de las ambiciosas manos de tu primo, y si la única forma de salvar mi reino es mediante un falso testimonio, entonces haré lo que sea ne cesario –

Heero sintió que le faltaba el aire mientras la mi raba. Aquella mujer era verdaderamente increíble.

– Pero si ni siquiera me conoces – reprochó.

Relena se cruzó de brazos.

– ¿Desde cuándo los hombres son tan puntillosos? ¿Puedes decir honestamente que nunca has llevado a la cama a una mujer que apenas conocías? Yo soy tu es posa y nuestra unión necesita ser consumada –

Heero no quiso responder a aquella pregunta.

Entonces, la mirada de Relena recorrió su cuerpo, fi jándose en el hábito de monje benedictino que vestía. Su rostro palideció.

– ¿¡Has hecho los votos sagrados!? ¡Te lo ruego, di me que no acabo de desnudarme ante un monje! ¡Con se guridad arderé en el fuego eterno por ello! –

Estuvo a punto de decir que sí, pero no soportaba las mentiras. Había sufrido las falsedades de otros en de masiadas ocasiones durante su vida como para pagarle con la misma moneda a otra persona. Aunque fuera a alguien que no estaba en sus cabales.

– No, no lo he hecho –

La expresión y el tono de Relena se suavizaron.

– Eres un buen hombre, Heero Yuy-Lowe, al no mentirme –

Él la miró fijamente.

– No te equivoques, milady, nunca he sido un buen hombre y no tengo intención de consumar este matri monio –

Sus palabras la atravesaron. No era aquello lo que había planeado. Ella había esperado que su esposo fuera más colaborador.

En el fondo de su alma, se sentía profundamente de cepcionada porque él no la recordaba, mientras que no ha bía transcurrido ni un sólo día desde su matrimonio en que ella hubiese dejado de pensar en él, preguntándose dónde estaría, preocupada por su bienestar. Pero nunca se lo con taría. Podía ser una lánguida y estúpida sentimental por dentro, pero por fuera debía seguir siendo la reina con una pesada carga que soportar. Puede que no tuviera mucho, pe ro, al menos, le quedaba su dignidad.

– Tampoco es un matrimonio lo que quiero de tí. Sólo te pido algunas semanas de tu tiempo para afian zar mis fronteras. Después de ello, serás libre para vivir tu vida como mejor te plazca –

Él ladeó su cabeza ante aquellas impertinentes pa labras.

– ¿Cómo has dicho? –

Ella respiró profundamente antes de dirigirse a él en un tono tranquilo y uniforme, tratando de ocultar la furia, el deseo y el temor que sentía.

– No necesito un hombre para gobernar mis tierras. Estoy suficientemente capacitada para cuidar de mis súb ditos. Sólo necesito de tu presencia para apaciguar a tu pueblo y que tu usurpador no pueda seguir intimidándome –

– ¿Mi usurpador? –

– Si, Treize. ¿Lo recuerdas? –

Él movió la cabeza negativamente.

– No conozco a nadie llamado así –

– ¿Recuerdas al menos, a su padre, Dekim? –

Heero recordaba bastante bien los duros rasgos de aquel hombre frío e insensible, que le había dado la no ticia de la muerte de sus padres cuando era un niño. Lo había tratado de una forma cruel y despectiva, diciéndole que dejara de llorar y se portara como un hombre. _"La vida es una tragedia, muchacho, ya puedes ir aceptándolo y acos tumbrándote a ello"._

En aquel entonces, Heero no podía sospechar lo premonitorias que resultarían esas palabras.

– Sí, lo recuerdo –

– Entonces te interesará saber que es una serpien te que persigue no sólo tu trono, sino también el mío. Quiere que me case con su hijo. Ambos deben ser detenidos a toda costa –

Heero frunció el ceño.

– Si eso es cierto, y su hijo quiere casarse contigo, ¿por qué Dekim me ha estado escribiendo, pidiéndome que regrese para cumplir nuestro acuerdo matrimonial? –

Ella soltó un chasquido burlón.

– Por supuesto, quiere que vuelvas a casa para matarte, mi lord. Como me asesinarían a mí si fuese tan estúpida como para casarme con Treize –

A Heero le costaba admitir palabras tan incriminatorias.

– Estás mintiendo –

Ella lo miró inquisidora.

– ¿Eso crees? Pues dime, ¿has pensado alguna vez lo extraño que resulta que tus padres murieran jun tos en un incendio mientras tú estabas seguro y a salvo? ¿No se te ha ocurrido que ellos pudieron esconderte pa ra que no corrieras su misma suerte? –

Heero se esforzó para no reflejar su sorpresa en su rostro, tratando de asimilar aquella acusación. ¿Podría haber algo de verdad en ella? De niño, su pena había sido demasiado grande co mo para poder pensar en ello. Al hacerse adulto, procuraba con el mayor esmero no evocar ningún recuerdo del pasado.

– Es más, ¿nunca te has preguntado por qué el insignificante Monasterio de Acre donde estabas reclui do fue atacado y destruido por ladrones, y por qué nadie de tu propia familia fue nunca a comprobar si aún vi vías? Eres el único heredero de un trono importante y, sin embargo, te abandonaron. ¿Por qué nadie trató de encontrate? ¿No sería acaso porque de berías haber muerto junto a los monjes y eso fue lo que dijeron a todo el mundo? –

Heero se quedó paralizado ante sus palabras. Te nía razón. Nadie había preguntado por él, ni se habían preo cupado por su suerte mientras había estado encarcelado. Cuando fue liberado, fue él quien envió una carta a su casa contando lo que le había pasado.

Mientras se recuperaba de sus heridas en un monas terio italiano, había recibido una respuesta de Dekim ro gándole que regresara. Él se había negado, dirigiéndose a Francia con otros miembros de la Hermandad. En los años transcurridos desde entonces, él y su tío habían manteni do una breve correspondencia que llegaba a unos determi nados monasterios algunas veces al año.

– Dekim ha sabido durante años que estoy vivo y a dónde me dirigía – susurró, frunciendo el ceño.

Y durante todos esos años, había sufrido innumera bles atentados contra su vida... La mirada clara y sincera de ella lo quemó.

– Dekim puede ir más lejos de lo que te imaginas. Es un hombre malvado que gobierna a tu pueblo co mo un tirano. A diferencia de ti, yo no voy a permitir que mis súbditos sufran sin hacer nada para ayudarlos –

Las palabras de Relena retumbaron en sus oídos, des pertando su ira. Había vivido toda su edad adulta en una cruzada para ayudar a los oprimidos, y ahora aquella mu jer tenía la osadía de decirle que su propio pueblo estaba sometido y que él le estaba dando la espalda. Era ridículo. ¿O no lo era?

– ¿Cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo? – le preguntó. Relena enarcó una ceja y le habló con gesto regio.

– Estoy aquí, ¿o no? ¿Qué otro motivo po dría haberme traído, atravesando tierras hostiles, para ve nir a un país tan lejano? –

Pero algo no parecía encajar en su sitio. ¿Cómo había venido desde tan lejos? Definitivamente esta mujer

– Muy bien. Y entonces, ¿cómo has logrado encontrarme? –

– Fácil. He contratado a un rastreador –

Heero se cruzó de brazos. Estaba sorprendido, aunque no sabía por qué aquella afirmación le causaba tanto desconcierto después de todas las absurdas acusaciones que acababa de oír. Ladeando la cabeza con gesto inquisitivo, continuó.

– ¿Un rastreador? ¿Cómo puede haberme encon trado un rastreador si no tenías ni la menor idea de quién soy o a qué me dedico? – Relena abrió los ojos sorprendida y dudó. – Es más, ni siquiera sabías cómo reconocerme –

Ella camufló una ligera incertidumbre ajustando su capa y enderezando la postura.

– Mi consejero más joven lo contrató y el rastreador aseguró que sabía quién eras, y que estarías cerca de la abadía de Withernsea en Inglaterra en esta época del año – explicó.

Mientras tanto, en su interior iba crecien do un mal presentimiento. Había estado tan concentrada en encontrar a su esposo que nunca se había hecho aque llas preguntas. De hecho, el rastreador ni siquiera le había pedido una descripción de su esposo.

Pero antes de que aquel pensamiento tomara forma, la puerta de la habitación se abrió con gran estruendo. Relena miró detrás de Heero, viendo a cinco sol dados que entraban en la estancia con sus espadas desenfundadas.

* * *

><p><em>Nota de Lulu Bunni:<em>

_¡Hola queridos lectores! ¿Cómo están?_  
><em>¿Qué les ha parecido esta historia? Me encantaría saber lo que piensan. Es muy valioso su apoyo y su opinión para mí.<em>  
><em>Recordándoles que es una adaptación, cuando la iba leyendo me parecía ver a mi pareja favorita en la trama.<br>__He hecho algunos pequeños cambios en relación a la historia original.  
><em>_No quise cambiar la ubicación de los lugares. Se sabe que Cinq estaría más o menos ubicado en los Países Bajos, pero para efectos aquí era más conveniente dejarlo como está descrito más arriba.  
><em>_Sobre el nombre de Heero, bueno… sólo quise hacerlo un poco más compuesto. Espero que nadie se moleste por eso. Es mi personaje favorito también ^^  
><em>_Y respecto a Duo, me gustaría aclarar que tengan paciencia. No es realmente el idiota que al inicio puede parecer. Por eso, de nuevo, paciencia._

_No se preocupen, esta será muy probablemente la nota de pie más larga que les deje. Se agradece su detención a leerla._  
><em>¡Besos para todos!<em>

_Tomatazos, felicitaciones, abucheos, champañazos, etc, lo que quieran…_  
><em>Seré feliz con cada uno de los reviews!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Gundam Wing pertenece a Sunrise, Bandai. _

_Aclaro que la historia aquí expuesta es una __**adaptación**__ de la obra "El retorno del Guerrero" de la __**autora Kinley McGregor**__._

_Que lo disfruten._

* * *

><p><span><strong>EL RETORNO DEL GUERRERO<strong>

_Consagrada por entero a su pueblo y a su patria la indomable reina Relena no está dispuesta a consentir que un mercenario le arrebate su corona. Sin embargo, la única manera que tiene de proteger lo que es suyo es buscar el amparo del hombre con el que fue casada en la infancia._

_Heero Yuy-Lowe. un caballero orgulloso y atormentado. Sólo debe fidelidad a la misteriosa Hermandad de la Espada y no tiene ningún deseo de reinar sobre nada ni nadie excepto sobre sí mismo. Pero ¿qué hacer con la misteriosa extranjera que ha penetrado en sus aposentos con la finalidad declarada de seducirle primero y rogarle después que la acompañe como paladín a su reino … o que al menos la haga concebir un heredero?_

_Aunque no puede abandonarla a su suerte ante los enemigos que la acechan, Heero no osa sucumbir a los deseos de su cuerpo. Sin embargo ¿Cómo rechazar una pasión que es justamente suya y el éxtasis que le espera en los besos de Relena?_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Los hombres se detuvieron en la entrada, mirándolos. Ella con su oscura capa y Heero con su hábito negro de monje componían una sobria imagen. Relena se maldijo a sí misma por haberse dejado embaucar tan fácilmente.

– ¿Dónde están mis hombres? – le preguntó al rastreador. Y sobre todo, _¿dónde estaba Duo?_

– Muertos. Todos. – Su rastreador rió mientras los miraba. – Una reina desarmada y un monje –. Chasqueó la lengua al acercarse – Éste será el dinero más fácil que he ganado –

Relena se aferró a sus pertenencias mientras Heero desenfundaba una espada que había sacado de sus hábitos monacales. Se volvió hacia ella y le entregó su contrato de matrimonio.

– Con tu permiso – le dijo cortésmente antes de colocarse entre ella y sus atacantes.

Los ojos del más bajo de los hombres se abrieron de par en par cuando vio a Heero blandir la espada, dispuesto a embestir.

– Sierus – dijo con voz entrecortada – no creo que sea un monje –

Con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente, Relena vio cómo Heero se enfrentaba a aquellos sicarios con una habilidad mortal y precisa.

En una hermosa y macabra danza, los cinco hombres trataban de matar a Heero, pero él desviaba sus ataques con gran facilidad y masculina habilidad. Ella nunca había visto algo semejante. El sonido del acero retumbaba fuertemente en sus oídos mientras cada uno de ellos luchaba por su vida.

Repentinamente, uno de los atacantes se fijó en Relena, dirigiéndose hacia ella.

La reina saltó hacia atrás un instante antes de que Heero hiciera girar su espada y le asestase un golpe en la espalda. Mientras el hombre caía, tres más entraron por la puerta.

¡Estaban perdidos!

Heero agarró el camastro y lo volcó hacia los hombres. Dio una vuelta, abrió la ventana de un puntapié, lanzó su espada a la calle y luego la levantó en sus brazos.

– ¿¡Qué haces!? – preguntó ella, apretando su hato con fuerza. Él guardó silencio.

Un instante después, ella lo supo. Él saltó por la ventana, sujetándola firmemente en sus brazos.

Relena jadeó mientras caían y aterrizaban sobre un montón de heno. Su peso era considerable, lo mismo que el dolor que sintió a causa del golpe. Casi no podía respirar en medio de aquella opresión.

Heero no dudó ni un momento, enfundó su espada, y agarrándola de la mano, tiró de ella hacia la caballeriza que estaba justo enfrente.

La reina se ruborizó intensamente al darse cuenta de su aspecto, mientras su capa se abría repetidamente exponiendo parte de su cuerpo desnudo, a pesar de sujetar la capa con su otra mano. ¿Por qué le había dado por jugar a ser Cleopatra para su César y encontrarse con su esposo de esa forma?

De todas formas, ¿cómo iba a saber que los hombres que había contratado tratarían de matarlos? En el futuro, no volvería a cometer ninguno de esos dos errores. Siempre y cuando tuviese futuro.

Heero entró en la caballeriza delante de ella. Los cuerpos sin vida de sus dos soldados se encontraban en el primero de los establos. Su corazón se estremeció apenado mientras se dirigía a la cuadra siguiente, en donde un caballero le cerró el paso.

– ¿Duo? – gritó ella, imaginado que también estaría muerto. Pero al no ver su cuerpo, pensó esperanzada que quizás hubiese podido escapar. Su juglar podía ser muy astuto. Pero Duo no respondió.

Consumida por un sentimiento de culpa y rabia ante aquella muerte sin sentido, Relena recogió una horquilla y la lanzó contra el caballero, que trató de esquivarla mientras luchaba con su esposo. La herramienta lo golpeó en la espinilla. Aulló mientras Heero detenía su ataque con la espada. Ella recogió la horquilla, lanzándose nuevamente contra el caballero, pero Heero lo mató antes de que pudiera hacerlo. A pesar de todo, ella se abalanzó sobre el caballero caído.

– Relena, ya está muerto –

– ¡No lo suficiente! – gimió. – Ha matado a mis hombres. Y... y...¡y al pobre e indefenso Duo! –

– ¿Hola? –

Relena casi se queda sin respiración cuando oyó aquella voz maravillosamente familiar. Para su alivio, Duo asomó su cabeza desde detrás de un montón de heno. Tenía briznas de paja clavadas y enredadas en sus mechones de cabello castaño, e incluso en su trenza. Era la imagen más deliciosa que había contemplado nunca.

– ¡Oh, gracias a Dios y a todos sus santos por su misericordia! – gritó mientras corría hacia él y lo abrazaba sin el más mínimo decoro. – ¡Estás vivo! –

– Únicamente un idiota se habría enfrentado a ellos, mi reina –

Antes de que ella pudiese hablar, Heero la apartó de los brazos de Duo, subiéndola de un empujón sobre el lomo de un caballo negro azabache.

– No hay tiempo para charlas – les reprochó.

Ella apenas tuvo tiempo de cubrirse y acomodar su equipaje antes de que él subiera también a la grupa.

El caballero miró a Duo.

– Busca un caballo y síguenos – Espoleó la montura, saliendo al galope.

– ¡No podemos dejar a Duo! – advirtió ella en to no imperativo. – Vuelve a buscarle. ¡Ahora! –

– La muerte no espera a nadie, Relena –

A pesar de todo, Heero hizo girar a su caballo hacia la caballeriza hasta que vieron salir a Duo tras ellos montando una yegua marrón. Relena quedó impresionada por la habilidad de su juglar. Aquélla era la primera vez que lo veía a caballo, y cabalgaba con gran soltura.

Heero dio la vuelta de nuevo. Atravesaron a galope el pequeño pueblo mientras la gente se apartaba para esquivarlos. Cuando llegaron a las afueras, empezaron a oír a su alrededor el zumbido de las flechas.

– Mantente agachada – le dijo Heero al oído, mientras la abrazaba para protegerla.

Relena no discutió.

– Mantente agachado, Duo – le gritó a su amigo a quien ya no podía ver. – No te quedes atrás –

Se aferró con fuerza al cuello del caballo y se quedó acurrucada allí, mientras la fuerte respiración de Heero le llenaba los oídos. Rezó para que todos lograran resguardarse en un lugar seguro. El terror corría desbocado por sus venas. ¿Cómo podía estar sucediendo esto?

Pero en el fondo, tendría que haberse dado cuenta. ¿Qué mejor manera de arrebatarle su trono que matarlos a los dos juntos? Así no habría nadie para enfrentarse a Treize. Quizás debiera cambiar los papeles con Duo y dejar que él gobernara su reino. Seguramente no actuaría de una forma tan estúpida como ella.

Siguieron cabalgando hasta que sintió todo su cuerpo entumecido debido a su incómoda posición. El hato le oprimía fuertemente el estómago, pero no se atrevió a moverse. No sabía si todavía los seguían o no. Sin embargo, no quería mirar. Era mejor permanecer eternamente acurrucada que estar muerta.

Heero miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que nadie iba tras ellos. Redujo levemente el paso de su caballo, tratando de oír algo más que los cascos del animal y el fuerte latido de su corazón.

– Creo que los hemos despistado – anunció, aflojando las riendas.

Duo les seguía, girando hacia atrás la cabeza de vez en cuando.

Relena se enderezó, lanzando un leve gemido.

– Estoy segura de que habrás adivinado que el primer hombre que cruzó la puerta fue el rastreador que me condujo hasta ti –

– Sin duda pagado para reunirnos y así poder asesinarnos – resopló Heero con disgusto.

– Sí – asintió Duo. – Yo estaba disfrutando de una sabrosa pata de pollo en la posada cuando vi a los soldados elgederianos meterse en la caballeriza –

– ¿Te ocultaste? – le preguntó Relena.

– Al principio no. Los seguí y vi que habían asesinado a tus soldados, por lo que volví a la posada para avisarte de lo que habían hecho, pero ya se dirigían a las habitaciones y yo esperaba que tu príncipe fuera lo suficientemente hombre como para defenderte. Así que regresé a las caballerizas y saqué corriendo por la puerta de atrás a sus caballos –

Heero frunció el ceño.

– Eso no habría sido de mucha ayuda si nos hubieran asesinado en la habitación – gruñó.

– Heero, Duo no sabe combatir – interfirió Relena.

– ¿Te habrás fijado al menos en cuántos hombres nos siguen? –

– Sí – afirmó Duo – Había alrededor de una decena de ellos en la caballeriza, pero los oí hablando y hay una guarnición completa que nos ha venido siguiendo desde que salimos de Cinq. Aparentemente, el rastreador les iba dejando señales mostrándoles el camino que seguíamos hasta que lograra que ustedes se reunieran –

Relena se frotó la cabeza para aliviar algo del dolor que empezaba a aflorarle en la frente.

– No puedo creer que haya sido tan estúpida como para confiar en el rastreador. ¿Por qué no me sorprendió que te hubiese encontrado tan pronto? Mis pobres guardias... ¡Cómo he podido ser tan tonta! –

– Tenías otras cosas en la mente. – La caritativa respuesta de Heero la sorprendió, sobre todo porque él, más que ningún otro, tenía sobradas razones para pensar que ella había manejado aquel asunto como una auténtica idiota.

– Quizás – repuso ella, ajustándose la capa para ocultar su cuerpo un poco mejor. – Pero tenía que haberlo previsto. Mi corte está plagada de espías –

– Y mi vida ha estado siempre plagada de enemigos –

El suave tono del caballero le dio muchas claves sobre su vida y su visión de la misma. No parecía que los enemigos le causasen mayor inquietud. Pero a ella sí le preocupaban.

– ¿Y qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó ella.

Heero dirigió su caballo hacia el norte. Duo los siguió, cabalgando justo detrás de ellos.

– Primero necesitamos encontrar un refugio y luego pensar con la mente clara –

Heero echó un vistazo por encima del hombro a Duo.

– Duo – pidió ella suavemente – danos unos minutos para hablar, por favor – Luego miró a Heero, una vez que el juglar se adelantó. – Dudo que haya un lugar seguro ahora que saben que estamos juntos –

– El Escocés nos mantendrá a salvo. Nadie ha logrado franquear las murallas de su castillo – Ella frunció el ceño.

– ¿El Escocés? –

– Un viejo amigo –

Relena permaneció en silencio mientras el caballo avanzaba por el denso bosque. Todavía no podía creer lo que le había sucedido. ¿Cómo había podido enterarse Dekim de lo que había planeado? Y si él había descubierto que la reina estaba allí...

– Oh, Dios – musitó. – Debe saber que no estoy en mi trono –

Los brazos de Heero se estrecharon en torno a ella.

– Tranquilízate, Relena. No hay nada que puedas hacer –

Aun así, su pánico fue en aumento mientras se daba la vuelta para mirarlo.

– ¿Y si le ha hecho daño a mi prima Sylvia? La dejé en mi lugar hasta mi regreso. ¿Crees que también la ha matado? –

– No lo sé, pero dudo que lo haya hecho. No serviría de nada hasta que no tenga la seguridad de que tú hayas muerto –

– ¿Por qué piensas eso? –

– ¿Quién sigue en la línea de sucesión después de ti? –

– Sylvia –

– ¿Y si ella muere? –

– No hay nadie más para heredar el trono –

– ¿Entonces para qué matarla si puede ocupar el trono a través de ella? –

Ella se tranquilizó un poco ante aquella reflexión, deseando que él estuviera en lo cierto.

– ¿De manera que piensas que está a salvo? –

– Mientras tú estés con vida, sí –

– Es verdad – intervino Duo – No osaría hacerle daño mientras no esté seguro de tu suerte, o de tu falta de ella, mi reina –

Era una esperanza leve, pero la acogió agradecida.

– ¿Estás completamente seguro? –

Fue Heero quien respondió.

– No, no con toda certeza. Pero si pretende hacerle daño, no hay manera de llegar a ella a tiempo. Sólo podemos esperar –

El dolor embargó a Relena, y las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos. Amaba a Sylvia y nunca había tenido intención de ponerla en peligro.

Malditos fueran Treize y Dekim. Se maldijo también a sí misma por haber sido tan tonta. Cuando regresara a casa se aseguraría que aquellos bellacos pagaran con creces por su traición. Siempre y cuando pudiese regresar a casa...

Luego elevó la vista para observar a su caballero.

– Muchas gracias, Heero – susurró ella.

– ¿Por qué? – inquirió él, extrañado.

– Por salvarme la vida –

El caballero asintió con su cabeza hacia ella, pero no dijo nada.

Mientras cabalgaban, Relena observó la mano de su esposo que sostenía las riendas del caballo. Era grande y fuerte, bien formada y masculina, bronceada y cubierta de cicatrices. Era obvio que no se trataba de la mano de un cortesano o un príncipe, sino de un hábil guerrero, poco habituado a hacer caricias o arrumacos. Sin embargo, aquella visión le producía gran calidez, mucha más que la de cualquier suave y gentil mano que ella hubiese visto en otros nobles. Aquélla era la mano de un hombre recio.

Él giró la muñeca ligeramente, dejando al descubierto parte de la palma. Relena frunció el ceño al percibir lo que parecía ser una media luna y una cimitarra grabadas en su bronceada piel. Sin pensarlo, estiró su propia mano para tocar aquella marca.

– ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó consumida por la curiosidad.

Heero no pudo hablar. Una angustia amarga lo invadió. Se miró en la mano el recuerdo permanente de su pasado que lo perseguía todos los días, tal y como sus enemigos habían pretendido.

– No es nada – respondió, poco dispuesto a com partir aquel horror con una extraña, aunque fuera su esposa. Lo que había sucedido durante su cautiverio era única y exclusivamente asunto suyo y de aquellos amigos que habían escapado con él.

En el abismo más profundo de Tierra Santa, él y sus compañeros se habían unido para sobrevivir a lo inimaginable y volver a casa. Pero aun así, no todos habían regresado a su hogar. Algunos habían sido incapaces de mirar a la cara a aquellos que les habían abandonado. Desde su fuga, como él, vagaban constantemente, tratando de huir de los demonios de su pasado.

Aunque, en realidad, él podía perfectamente enfrentarse a su pasado, a su primo o a su pueblo. Pero tras haber vivido un infierno, sólo quería ayudar a otros como él. Algo que no podía hacer mientras estuviese esclavizado atado a un trono. Los reyes y los príncipes nunca tenían libertad para hacer lo que querían. Eran políticos que debían procurar complacer y acordar tratados.

El único tratado que Heero quería era el que tenía con su espada. Si alguien se cruzaba en su camino, él lo apartaba. No le debía nada a nadie y vivía únicamente para servir a sus compañeros de armas. Como rey, una decisión equivocada no sólo pondría en peligro su propia vida, sino las de todos sus súbditos. Era una carga que nunca había deseado.

Había pasado toda su juventud en cautiverio mientras le indicaban qué debía decir, a dónde podía ir y cómo debía vivir. Aquellos días pertenecían a un pasado ya remoto. Su vida le incumbía únicamente a él y a nadie más y tenía intención de que las cosas continuaran siendo así.

En varias ocasiones, Relena intentó entablar conversación con Heero, pero él dejó claro que no deseaba hablar mientras viajaban por la campiña desconocida.

Al caer la noche, ella estaba exhausta. Aunque el caballero no mostró el más mínimo interés en detenerse.

– Tu caballo está cansado, milord, y yo también –

– Llegaremos a un pueblo dentro de una hora –

Por primera vez desde que habían salido huyendo de la posada en enloquecida carrera, ella sintió una ligera sensación de alivio.

– ¿Pasaremos allí la noche? –

– No, los dejaré a ustedes comiendo algo mientras voy a cambiar mi caballo por otro de refresco. Después continuaremos nuestro camino –

– ¿Sin descansar? –

Él se encogió de hombros.

– No tengo intención de dar a nuestros enemigos la oportunidad de alcanzarnos. ¿Acaso tú quieres eso? –

– No podemos enfrentarnos a ellos si estamos exhaustos – argumentó ella.

– Te sorprendería, milady, lo que puedes soportar y lo duro que puedes luchar sin haber dormido ni siquiera un minuto –

Relena dudó ante el austero tono de su voz. Había algo en él, algún resorte oculto que ella intuía que él no quería volver a tocar.

– ¿Y qué has debido soportar, para sentirte tan confiado? –

– La vida, Relena. Tarde o temprano nos convierte a todos en peones –

Duo aplaudió.

– Muy bien dicho, mi príncipe. Muy bien –

Relena abrió la boca para contradecirlo, pero se contuvo. Él tenía razón. Allí estaba ella, una reina de cierto prestigio, lejos de su casa, siendo cazada como un conejo asustado, debido a las ansias de poder de un hombre.

Ella era un peón... Y una estúpida.

– Tu príncipe es sabio, mi reina – alabó Duo a su lado.

Ella creyó que el caballero le ignoraría o se burlaría del juglar, como hacía la mayoría de la gente. En cambio, le respondió gentilmente.

– Es una lección a la que todos estamos expuestos –

Relena sonrió. Por aquel simple gesto, Heero acababa de hacerse más agradable ante sus ojos, convirtiéndose en un hombre apuesto que la sujetaba, y consiguiendo que todo su cuerpo se sintiese vivo y vibrante.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo has vivido por tu cuenta, Heero? – preguntó ella.

Él no respondió. Era un hombre de pocas palabras. Un hombre valiente que había dejado atrás todo lo que había conocido para viajar por el mundo por razones que ella apenas podía adivinar. Debía ser horrible ser un extranjero en tierras extrañas.

– Todavía puedo sentir el aguijonazo de la muerte de mi padre – confesó ella, confiándole algo que pocas veces había compartido con otros. – Era un buen hombre. Un rey competente y compasivo que pasó su vida procurando el bienestar de su pueblo. No hay un solo día que no piense en él y eche de menos la posibilidad de contar con su consejo y su fortaleza. No puedo imaginar la pérdida de ambos padres siendo tan joven como te sucedió a ti y … –

– Basta – ordenó él secamente, interrumpiéndola. – No me interesa mantener conversaciones inútiles –

La seriedad de su voz le dio a entender que seguramente era un dolor latente en Heero, y evitó que se sintiera herida por su tono cortante.

– ¿Viajas solo? – le preguntó Duo.

– Tengo mi caballo –

Relena hundió su mano en la áspera crin negra del animal que los transportaba sin esfuerzo.

– No es el compañero más adecuado para un príncipe – susurró ella.

– Es cierto, sería más apropiado para un rey o un emperador – contestó él.

Ella sonrió ante el comentario y recordó que estaba viajando con su esposo. Un hombre al que había tratado de imaginar durante noches interminables.

Pero el príncipe que la abrazaba era algo más que el pálido y galante caballero que ella había ideado en su mente. Se había figurado que era un joven y educado cortesano como los que habitaban su palacio. Un hombre poético y cultivado. Pero en realidad era duro y serio. Mortal. Vigoroso. Peligroso.

Heero Yuy-Lowe no se parecía en nada a los otros nobles que ella había conocido, consentidos y frágiles. Él vivía como un indigente, negándose los lujos que podía tener en casa. Y sin embargo se comportaba con el porte imponente de un rey.

– ¿Alguna vez echas de menos Elgedera? – preguntó ella.

Él apretó los dientes antes de mirarla.

– ¿Por qué insistes en hacerme preguntas? –

– Porque siento curiosidad por ti –

– ¿Por qué? –

– Me produces fascinación. No conozco ningún noble que haya rechazado su destino o un trono. La mayoría de los hombres pasan sus vidas tratando de alcanzar las cosas que tú desprecias... Nunca has tenido un hogar, ¿verdad? –

Heero se concentró en el camino que se extendía ante ellos mientras viejos recuerdos cruzaban su mente.

A decir verdad, nunca había tenido un hogar. Sus padres habían elegido ser peregrinos, viajando incesantemente. Antes de su muerte, lo máximo que había permanecido en un lugar había sido seis meses. A todos los sitios a donde iban, sus padres se esmeraban cuidadosamente en no revelar su identidad.

Nunca había ido a la tierra natal de su madre, Elgedera. Ni sabía nada de la otra parte de la familia, excepto de su tío Dekim, que había ido a comunicarle la muerte de sus padres. Entonces, él no había comprendido por qué aquel hombre sentía tanto odio por él. Dekim se había presentado de improviso en el monasterio en Acre donde sus padres lo habían dejado mientras iban a reunirse con un amigo.

– _El muchacho está loco – le había dicho Dekim al anciano abad después de que éste se negara a permitir que Heero se marchara. __Sus padres habían otorgado un fideicomiso al monasterio que, a su muerte, sólo sería pagado mientras él residiese allí.  
><em>– _Cree que es un príncipe, pero es sólo una persona vulgar –  
><em>– _No tema por nada, milord. No toleraremos embusteros en un lugar de Dios –_

El viejo abad trató de ser fiel a sus palabras. Si Heero hablaba de sus padres o de su linaje, recibía unos azotes. Aunque, a decir verdad, cada vez que hablaba era azotado, de manera que con el paso del tiempo, aprendió a guardar silencio.

Pero no todo había sido terrible. El hermano Angelus, uno de los caballeros templarios, lo había acogido y le había enseñado mucho, convirtiéndose en un buen amigo, y había muerto tratando de impedir que los sarracenos mataran a su joven protegido.

– No – dijo Heero finalmente a su "esposa". – Nunca he ido a la tierra natal de mi madre –

– ¿Ni siquiera cuando nos casamos? –

Él negó con la cabeza.

– Pero si estaban tan cerca – insistió ella.

– Mi madre dijo que había demasiada agitación política en su país, y no quiso que ninguno de nosotros fuésemos mientras no se hubiese resuelto –

Relena asintió como si supiese exactamente a qué se refería.

– El Lâtraimoth. Tu madre debió presentir que se aproximaba – afirmó ella.

Él frunció el ceño ante aquella palabra desconocida.

– ¿El qué? – preguntó. Duo le respondió.

– Es un término elgederiano que significa "_baño de sangre"_, mi príncipe, y se ha convertido en sinónimo del ascenso de Dekim al poder –

– No entiendo – repitió él.

– Yo era tan sólo una niña – intervino ella suavemente, mientras su mano rozaba la de él al acariciar las crines del caballo. Heero trató de ignorar la tersura de su fresca mano al contacto con su piel, o el delicado y femenino perfume de Relena que inundaba su cabeza. Había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había sentido el placer de tener una mujer entre sus brazos durante breves instantes.

Y aquélla, en particular, era increíblemente suave. Por no mencionar que estaba totalmente desnuda bajo su capa... Aquel pensamiento por sí solo lo excitaba y le producía dolor. Sobre todo, porque sabía que ella estaba ansiosa por entregarse a él para darle placer. Lo único que tenía que hacer era apartar ligeramente a un lado la suave tela y tocar la piel desnuda de su vientre. Si bajaba la mano un poco podría rozar con sus dedos el sedoso triángulo de vello para acariciarla...

Con aquel pensamiento, su ingle sufrió un estremecimiento.

– Recuerdo a mi familia abandonando nuestro palacio ante el temor de que las rivalidades elgederianas se extendieran a nuestras tierras – explicó ella, sin ser consciente de los dolorosos estragos que estaba causando. – Por razones que nadie conoce, tu tío Tritum mató a tu abuelo una noche. En un arrebato de cólera, sus hermanos desenfundaron sus espadas contra él y lo asesinaron antes de enfrentarse unos a otros. En el transcurso de un año todos los miembros de la casa real, exceptuando a ti, estaban muertos –

– Muertos o desaparecidos – apostilló Duo – Los elgederianos necesitan algo más que un rey. Necesitan un héroe guerrero para liberarlos de su tirano –

Ignorando al juglar, Heero se sintió confundido por las palabras de Relena. No toda su familia estaba muerta.

– ¿Qué me dices de Dekim? También es mi tío –

– No – repuso Relena, con suavidad – él dice serlo, pero es tan sólo un pariente lejano que sirvió como gran mariscal para tu abuelo. Su pretensión al trono procede de su matrimonio con una prima en tercer grado de tu abuelo, que murió poco después del nacimiento de Treize. No posee sangre real. Por eso está tratando de coronar a su hijo, que es el único que tiene lazos de sangre, y bastante débiles, por cierto. Tras el asesinato de tus padres, Dekim asumió la regencia, alegando que eras muy joven para ser rey, pero que él se estaba encargando de que recibieras la educación adecuada para asumir tus futuras obligaciones – explicó ella.

Heero frunció el ceño al oír todo aquello.

– Mis padres no fueron asesinados. Murieron en un incendio –

Relena lo hizo arder con su seria mirada.

– Tus padres fueron asesinados por tu tío más joven, que después fue asesinado por Dekim –

Él se quedó sin respiración mientras aquellas palabras retumbaban en sus oídos.

– ¿Estás segura? – Ella asintió.

– Todo el mundo sabe lo que sucedió. O, al menos, la versión que contó Dekim, puesto que él estuvo allí. A decir verdad, me pregunto si no sería él quien mató a los tres al mismo tiempo, y luego, simplemente, afirmó que estaba tratando de defender a tus padres cuando acabó con Carian –

La cabeza de Heero empezó a dar vueltas.

– ¿Por qué nadie me lo contó? –

– Nunca volviste a casa, milord. Cuando yo cumplí catorce años, Dekim dijo que había enviado a buscarte, pero habían encontrado el monasterio en ruinas. Todos pensaron que habías muerto –

– ¿Entonces por qué seguimos estando casados? –

– Yo me negué a creerlo sin pruebas, especialmente porque Dekim sugirió de inmediato que me casara con su hijo para mantener nuestras fronteras y el tratado. Algo en mi interior me decía que estabas vivo, de manera que mi padre exigió que le presentaran tu cuerpo con pruebas de que realmente se trataba de ti. Dekim no pudo hacerlo y por lo tanto, nuestro matrimonio siguió siendo válido. Y siendo tu esposa, yo merecía el debido respeto, lo que les impedía invadir nuestro reino. Eso sin mencionar que mientras tu pueblo crea que estás vivo, ni Dekim ni Treize pueden formalmente ascender al trono o tomar el control militar. Según las antiguas leyes, únicamente el rey legítimo, y no su regente, puede dirigir las tropas elgederianas. Hace pocos años, cuando llegó la carta que anunciaba que estabas vivo, fue interceptada por un sirviente elgederiano que la hizo pública. Mi padre y yo teníamos la prueba de que aún seguías con vida –

– Eso es algo que siempre le agradeceremos – dijo Duo – De lo contrario mi reina Relena estaría casada con la bestia y yo seguramente habría sido empalado en una estaca para su satisfacción, pues él me odia –

Una parte de Heero podía entender ese sentimiento. Duo parecía divagar, sin embargo sus palabras, a veces, resultaban bastante ofensivas.

Volvió a dirigir sus pensamientos hacia Relena.

– Si el ejército únicamente me seguirá a mí, ¿por qué están en peligro de sufrir una invasión? –

– Algunos se cansaron de esperar el regreso de su príncipe para ser coronado rey. Ellos son los que escuchan a Treize, que a diferencia de su padre, es carismático y persuasivo. Lentamente está convenciendo a tu pueblo para que te abandonen y que un verdadero elgederiano de sangre ocupe el trono. Mientras tanto, me presiona para que te declare oficialmente muerto y poder casarse conmigo – dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

Él hizo un gesto burlón.

– Y supongo que tú quieres que yo regrese a una tierra que nunca he visto y que lo deponga – postuló él.

– Sí, exactamente – afirmó con convicción. Heero se sorprendió ante su lógica simplista y enarcó una ceja.

– ¿Y has pensado en esto a fondo verdaderamente, milady? –

– Por supuesto – afirmó ella, solemne. Heero sacudió la cabeza tratando de no burlarse del plan de Relena.

– De manera que propones que yo entre caminando, con toda naturalidad, al salón del trono elgederiano, ¿y exija que me sea devuelto mi reino? – ella pareció pensarlo unos segundos.

– Bueno, no, no va a ser así de fácil –

– No será nada fácil – dijo Heero. – A lo largo de mi vida, he descubierto que nadie renuncia a un trono voluntariamente –

– Nadie excepto usted – le corrigió Duo.

Heero le dirigió una mirada seca y fría.

_Sigue insistiendo juglar, y muy pronto te retorceré el cuello. _

– Aparte de mí, la mayoría están dispuestos a luchar hasta la muerte por recuperar su poder. Se necesitaría un ejército –

Los ojos azules de Relena le quemaron con pasión salvaje y una inquebrantable fe en su virtud. Si tan solo él com partiera su convicción...

– Cuando regreses, el ejército elgederiano se unirá a ti, Heero. Es la ley de tu pueblo –

Él lanzó un bramido y rodó los ojos.

– Me imagino que también es la ley de mi pueblo que la familia real no se asesine entre sí para que un primo lejano pueda ser regente y, sin embargo, eso es lo que ha sucedido –

– En esa cuestión, él acaba de presentar un argumento válido, mi reina. – Ella lanzó una mirada amenazadora al juglar.

– Está bien. Si no deseas ser el rey, entonces dame un heredero –

Heero la miró con sorpresa ante sus inesperadas palabras. ¿Había oído bien? No era posible que ella hubiera dicho lo que acababa de oír.

– ¿Qué has dicho? –

– Si renuncias a ser rey, entonces dame un heredero para que ocupe tu lugar. Será alguien a quien los elgederianos estarán forzados a aceptar y seguir –

– ¿Y qué rayos te hace pensar que vaya a hacer semejante cosa? –

– Porque es lo correcto, es lo que debes hacer – insistió ella. Heero estaba cada vez más sorprendido.

– ¿Eso crees? –

Ella no respondió a su pregunta y lo miró fijamente. Cuando habló, su voz transmitía todo el poder de su estatus real, acostumbrada a liderar a quienes la rodeaban.

– Tendrás que tomar una decisión. O regresas y asumes tu condición de rey o me das un heredero para que gobierne en tu lugar –

– No, Relena, tengo una tercera opción. No hacer ninguna de las dos cosas –

– En estas circunstancias, esa opción está fuera de lugar – presionó ella.

– No, no lo creas. Y si, por un momento, pensaste que iba a permitir que te llevaras a mi hijo a ese nido de víboras, estás muy equivocada –

Ella lo miró fijamente e insistió.

– Yo necesito a tu heredero –

Heero, por su parte, le devolvió la seria mirada.

– Eso, Relena, es algo que nunca te daré –

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota de Lulu Bunni:<strong>_

¡Hola queridos lectores!  
>¿Qué les van pareciendo las cosas hasta acá? ¡Espero que les esté gustando!<br>¡Está recién comenzando la acción! ¡Heero y Relena deberán escapar del ejército elgederiano que ha sido enviado a matarlos!  
>¡En el <span><strong>próximo capítulo<strong> aparecerá un** nuevo personaje** muy importante!  
><em>(Detallitos<em>: No sé por qué cuando subo los capítulos se separan algunas palabras. Lo he corregido, pero puede que se me haya pasado alguna.)

Tomatazos, felicitaciones, abucheos, champañazos, etc, lo que quieran…  
>Seré feliz con cada uno de sus reviews!<p>

_**Agradezco especialmente a "R" y a "Azumi" quienes me han dejado sus review de aliento para continuar la historia!**_

**¡Besos para todos!**

* * *

><p><em>Próxima actualización: cuando lleguemos a los 8 reviews.<em>


End file.
